The Hidden Snake
by FrozenSwan13
Summary: Rei is six years old when her family is murdered by missing nin- who have a hope of capturing her. She is taken Konoha where she grows up to become a ninja. Rei has to keep a horrible secret while trying to find the men who killed her family. Failing to hide this secret would equal death.
1. Heartbroken Snake

Summary

Rei is six years old when her family is murdered by missing nin- who have a hope of capturing her. She is taken Konoha where she grows up to become a ninja. Rei has to keep a horrible secret while trying to find the men who killed her family. Failing to hide this secret would equal death.

So I'm a new writer so please be nice. If it sounds really childlike please tell me. I'm trying, but it's really hard. But I'm trying because I really hate when people have a really good story line and then the writing slowly gets worse. Anyway this story idea has been going through my head so much, because I really like making my own characters so expect more stories like this from different mangas. Please if you have advice for this or future stories tell me!

Story Warning- blood and gore(of course this is naruto), character deaths, a person with really weird moral beliefs with a somewhat screwed up mind, mild language, and I may screw with some pairings that are considered important and make some changes to the story line, but not yet so whatever-just a warning the new pairings will probably at least one gay or lesbian pairing, nothing to in-depth

Disclaimer I own nothing other than my own characters and private plot twists, Naruto's character and plot line belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Shing.

That's the only sound.

Well there is screaming, screams, but they're so short.

Then red.

All red.

Everythings died red.

Why is mama suddenly quiet?

"Mama?" I call out. There's no response.

Is she gone too?

Mama and baba are both dead. Where are they, those people, the one that are hunting me. They're the one who took mama and baba away from me and Ryuu. My thoughts suddenly speed up. Everythings blurry. I can't really see any shapes. But I can see red. All red. There's metal. Blood. I reach out blindly. WHERE'S RYUU? I panic. He's gone.

"Ryuu" I scream, "Ryuu." No response to my calls. I reach out. There he is. Laying on the ground. Flat on his face. Broken. He's dead. There's no other way. "I-I broke my promise to baba. To myself." My voice sounds hollow even to myself.

"Why am I alive," I scream out, "When everyone else dead?" It's going black. The world's gone, my feeling is going. My sight. My hearing. "Maybe," I choke out, "Maybe, I'll get to see Ryuu again." No one can hear me, but I have to say it, out loud, no matter what. I think there's voice, but it's all fading. There's nothing anymore.

At Konoha's gates

"Who is this girl?" Of the ninja outside the Konoha gates hisses.

"No clue," the masked ninja grunts, "but-"

"Then why in fucking hell is she here." The ninja's hiss became venomous.

"As I was saying, but she was found at the site of where an exclusive band missing nin attacked. We think-" "Hope more like it." One of the masked nin's team sneered. "Think that she might have seen and remembered something." He looked down at the girl. He might have frowned, but no one could tell. "Though she probably needs to go to the hospital first. For shock at least."

"Fine, bring her in. But, she'll at least need to be interview."

"Don't worry about it. She'll need to do that anyway. Because of that missing nin problem she has might have. Surviving the attack and all."

"Go already. Report. Put the girl wherever your putting her." The guard ushered the team with the girl through.

At the hospital

I'm awake now.

Where am I? This place is soft. I swear that I fell unconscious after I saw Ryuu was, is dead. Ryuu is dead. Dead. No. . . Everythings fading again.

I'm awake again. I open my eyes, carefully. My eyes are half closed as I look around. This placed is all white. A hospital? I suppose I'm well and truly alive then. "Sigh."

"So you're awake now little girl." A kind sounding women's voice filters into my downward spiral.

"Yes, I am." My voice is scratchy. It's hard to understand what I said, but she said it like she expected me to respond.

"Do you need anything?" The kind sounding women said. I open my eyes completely. She's a pretty-ish person. A blond. I shook my head.

"If you're sure. A doctor will come in soon to check you over. Are you certain you don't need food or water?" I think about that.

"Water." I rasp. She turns away to grab a pitcher and pour some water in a glass.

"Drink it slowly, young lady. We don't want you choking." I bring the glass slowly to my lips. I have to wash this taste from my mouth. Its blood. I'm fine with blood, but th-this is Ryuu's blood. Its his blood. In my mouth. Why?

I force myself to drink the water sending the taste of Ryuu's blood away with the water. Swirling down my throat. Ryuu's gone there's nothing you can do now other than deal with it. Ryuu wouldn't want you to ruin yourself or your chance of survival over something you can't change; Even if it is his death. Pick yourself up and deal with it.

After the blond nurse leaves a tall black haired man walks in. "Hello, young lady. How are you today? Have you had enough sleep?" There was mocking in the man's voice. I took a deep breath. Rei remember, I think to myself, hide anything that shows you're more percemocki, different than others. They can't be suspicious if they are then, everything will be gone. This is your chance to escape the hunters.

"I'm okay. Is my brother okay? He was with me. He looks kind of like me, a few years younger?" I know I put needless worry in my voice. Terror. Pain. Thinks I don't feel. I'm not worried about Ryuu, I know he's dead, No need to worry. I'm not afraid, this is my life, I've always been hunted, I'm not afraid. I can't be in pain, even if I should be, it-he stops me forming being in pain. The seal and him protect me.

"Your brother," he falters, "young lady only you were brought in. It's best to assume your brother is dead." This time it's real. Sympathy. But I hate sympathy, it reminds me I was weak enough to need someone else to protect or help me.

I can't help it anymore. I begin to cry. Everythings catching up to me. First baba then mama with Ryuu. It hurts. They are all dead. I never got attached to anyone. Anyone other than my family, especially little Ryuu. A tiny kid with a giant dragons heart. My little brother. My mama and baba that kept me and moved around because I have a monster inside. My parents who loved me even after that. The ones who taught me that there's no good or evil, black or white just shades of grey.

"Calm down young lady they're safe and they're together. Who you need to worry about is you. You're the one that's alone they have each other." The man soothed. Ah, he is a kind man. He probably just didn't like being assigned to a child.

The doctor sat down next to me. "Now, young lady would you mind telling me your name?" I nod slowly like I'm shy.

"I'm Rei, doctor. Rei as in zero or nothing." The doctor looked surprised. I laugh in my head. People always react that way, when I tell them my name means zero or nothing. It's funny.

"Well Rei, do you know how you go here?" The doctor is try to change the subject. He's uncomfortable with me for some reason. That's a troubling thought.

"Someone brought me here? I don't know how I got here. I don't even know where 'here' is?" I'm putting panic in my voice now. Really people are easy to fool.

"Calm down Rei," the doctor says, "you're in a hospital in Konoha. You're safe. But we have some people who wish to ask you some questions. Are you alright with that?" Not really a question, I sneer in my head, they will ask me questions no matter what. I nod anyway.

"You can come in." The doctor yells at the door. The door opens slowly and a masked ninja walks in. His mask looks like there's an owl face on it.

"Hello," the masked man's voice is cold and gruff, "Young lady, this is insensitive but we need information about your family's killer. We need you to tell us anything you can remember."

Wow, this man is the way a ninja should be. Cold. Collected. This might be a real challenge. "W-well." sniffle, tears. "It wa-was all ra-really qu-quick. Baba died first. It was bloody. So much blood. They people 'ere covered in so m-much blood. There masks were red. All red. Too much red." I collapsed on the bed with false sobs.

"Rei, Rei calm down." It was the doctor speaking, "please calm down. He didn't mean to upset you. I think you gave them enough information. So they probably won't come back. Don't worry Rei." I nod shakily and sniffle up my fake sobs.

These people are fools. Sigh. Hopefully I'll just be put in an orphanage. Most never really care what happens to the children other teen the favorites. The ones that get spoiled. Then I'll have a lot of time to talk to him. He may finally give me his name. And at least he really cares about me and my family not like these wimps from Konoha. These people can't tell when a child is lying.

Or maybe they can.

"Rei you should go back to sleep." the doctor whispers to me. I nod closing Myer is and making a show of trying to go to sleep. I make sure to stay awake until he leaves and don't go to sleep too deeply. People could sneak in on me so easily.

The next morning

The blond nurse comes in before the doctor.

"Young lady, wait," she looks at a clipboard then looks pat me, "Rei, right? Well you didn't eat last night."

"You came in last night?" I put surprise in my voice.

"Now young lady, just because boys and men are idiots who can't tell when a child is awake apart from a child whose asleep doesn't mean I can't. I used to be a mother young lady."

"I'm sorry, I really just wasn't hungry. And what do you mean by 'used to be a mother.'"

A smile, it was really sad. "Child, Rei, you are not the only one who lost family." The nurse moves her hand over her heart. "Rei you're not the only one whose empty here." She met my eyes "Rei if you ever need help. Getting over your family's deaths, I'll help you. It does hurt, but it gets better the pain fades some over time. The pain will never fully disappear, but we don't want it to, do we?

"No," it was only a whisper, but I said it. There are some people here worth something. I think I like this nurse. The doctor was all about glory for himself and the ninja didn't care, he didn't seem to care about anything other than the mission. Maybe he lost too much. Kind of weird. Everything lost is a chance to restart, not a time to self destruct. Silly ninja.

The nurse held out her hand "Well miss Rei, I'm Hitomi Akemi. Do you have a family name?"

I reach out for her hand holding it for a shake. "I'm Rei, just Rei. My mother and father renounced their family names."

The nurse- Hitomi-san smiled "Rei-chan you and I are both alone. WE both know you'll be in an orphanage and let's face it, those place re horrible for kid's mental health. Especially grieving children's mental health. You should at least visit me sometimes just to talk. It will help you deal with the pain.

I was taken aback. Hitomi-san, who I just met is talking about me coming over to her house all the time. I'm not sure I can really deal with her. She's too dark. The exact opposite of me. I'm nothing, the shadows, zero, a black-hole. I don't really think I should trust, but I will play here. "I'd like that very much Hitomi-san." I make sure to add shyness to my voice.

She laughed "Well Rei-chan, we're going to be friends, please call me Akemi-nee. It's much more comfortable and it works better. I'm not really that much older than you. So don't make that face. I'm only about eighteen year older than you." She laughs at all this does she think these are all games. That life is a game. I'm raging inside and I know it. I really should calm down but the only things that can calm me down are Ryuu and time.

Akemi-nee leaves some food in my room to eat. I eat slowly and carefully. It's really hard to eat at all, but I luckily can still drink.

Two days later

Now I can eat just as easily as I can drink. Akemi-nee just brought in some food.

"You ate Rei? Good girl. Now I have to do some tests, but you'll probably go to an orphanage today. Now I'll need to do some medical Chakra on you. You do know what that looks like right?"

"Of course I know what medical Chakra looks like. Who doesn't?"

The doctor let it slide and worked on scanning me. "Your good he said. You'll be leaving for the orphanage now." I nod mutely. He leads me out of the room after letting me change clothing to what most civilians wore.

"This is the lady in charge of the orphanage." The doctor said gesturing to a woman in brown. "She will Take you to the orphanage and get you settled in."

When the doctor left and we went outside the lady looked at me "You Rei?" I nod. "Well don't expect much. This place has a lot of orphans. Most are from shinobi parents, so just a warning i'll be expected of you to go there too.

I nod "I was planning on going there anyway if I could." The woman gave me a questioning look, "Baba and mama were shinobi until they left the village they came from. I don't know why they left only that they did."

The woman laughed grimly, "Hoe you don't die as soon as some of the others have. Anyway When we get there I'll have someone take you to the room you'll share with someone else. We'll have to get you some clothes and blankets though." I nod at her words.

When we get to the orphanage

"Hachiro, we have a new girl. Aki is alone right now put her in with her."

"Yes ma'am" Was 'Hachiko's' response. "This way." He said to me gesturing up the stair and then leading me to a room. "This is where you'll be staying. You'll share with Aki-chan." He turned his head to a small girl with long light-ish brown hair. "Aki this is," He looked at me, "What's your name?"

sigh, "Rei."

"This is Rei-chan, she'll be your new room mate."

"Who is she? A newbe?" This is Aki she sounds like a snob. How does an orphanage kid get spoiled. That's just plain weird.

"Yes, I'm a 'newbie' as you call it. I assume you didn't see your parents get killed?"

"Wha-"

" No need to answer that. I was mistake as praising it as a question. But really should you talk to someone you just met like that? A new orphan most likely is someone who just saw their parents killed, so that isn't really a good idea."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"No one really. And I wasn't telling you what to do. I was giving you an idea that you should consider. Take it as criticism of your personality and advice of how to change it." I love doing that doing a 'non-aggressive' approach. Saying the same thing in a way that insults a person and you don't get in trouble for it.

"Now ladies." That man again I already forgot his name. He's not a threat in any way. "Don't go after each other. You have to live with each other either way. It's better getting along with the one you live with isn't it." He was really just trying to pulsed us. For me he was failing horribly but I think it was helping, wt was her name, Aki.

I went inside the room as the man closed the door. I smile "Aki-chan, if you don't do anything I won't." I really hope I creeped her out. I think as I fall asleep.

Well that's my first chapter. Tell me what you think. Where I can improve. When you read new chapters you should check old chapters. I have a habit of thinking 'this is horrible time for revision.'

Written listening to 'Alive" by Arrows to Athens


	2. The Dog, The Bug, and The Healer

Hey, I'm back again. This is a lot sooner than it will normally be, but we got the day of from school. Yay! But then I went and got bored so now I'm writing another chapter. So I know I've had a few readers, but I would really like some reviews. I'd really like your input. Can someone please tell me where they want this story to go, I have an idea, but It's vague and changes a lot. If someone can give me like a goal other then killing her family's killers that would be a good idea. I don't want her to turn out like Sasuke.

I'm not going to write warnings out for every chapter. The warnings for the entire story are in chapter one, if worried please read.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters other than my own creations, the main plot is not mine, but some plot twists are.

The orphanage, next morning

The sun must be up soon, I had been up for sometime and it was still dark out so no one else was up. I'm getting out of bed anyway. This place is so boring. Good thing I'll probably only stay here for nights and meals. People don't like different people, people who come from different backgrounds, people who look different. And they don't like those who stand up to their boss which that girl- what's her name again Aki? I think so.

It is so snakeling.

Ah. You haven't talked since we were attacked.

You would blame me for the attack had I spoken earlier.

I would have wouldn't I?

Well, Rei it was my fault you were tracked. I could not have do anything. But you want revenge. Do you not?

Yes, but what does that have to do with anything? And how would you know?

Hissing laughter. Child I can help should you need it, you have cause to my power as well as your own. As for the second question it's quite obvious. You lied to that ninja who would have been able to get them if you hd told him. He seemed strong, but didn't understand that a "civilian" child would lie to him. He is one what they call the ANBU squad.

In other words that ninja was a strong, but new member of an exclusive unit of the Konoha ninja.

Correct snakeling.

Speaking aloud I said, "I hate this place already. Arrogant orphan children and ignorant ANBU ninja. Both should be impossible, but both happened. Maybe their related."

Why did you say that out loud snakeling.

Because I can. No one else is awake.

Snakeling you are becoming arrogant. Do you need another lesson? I would be happy to assist.

No, no Botis I don't need your help. Don't worry about it. I can handle cleaning my act up myself.

Good. By the way the sun is rising. People should be rising now.

Oh, thanks

I get up "Haven't talked to him for awhile." I whisper under my breath.

"What is the little newbie up now," the girl-Aki-sneers.

"Really, I'm awake," she doesn't notice my phrasing. Ah, sarcasm the art of insulting stupid people without them knowing. HuHu, She is a stupid one snakeling.

Aki turns to leave. "Are you not going to get dressed?"

"Why would I get dressed with someone else in the room. You are the one that's going to leave."

"Um, no I'm not leaving." I smirked back at her picking up my clothes. The shirt that looked like the one baba got me. A blue shirt that was a rap around with edges that were more of pink-purple than s amethyst purple like my eyes or a black-purple like my hair.I tug my shirt off over my head and put the shirt on before grabbing tight black pants which I slip on after taking the ones I slept in off.

"Why do you not want to dress in front of another girl? I'm not a boy incase you haven't noticed." I hope I put the right amount of innocent curiosity in my voice.

Sigh. You have snakeling.

"Wh-what are you implying? It's just that you are a newbie, and I don't want to get infected." She faltered sounding worried at first and then gathered her confidence."

"I wasn't implying anything. I was just curious. Are you always so rude?"

"I AM NOT RUDE. Now get OUT."

I roll my eyes, She is so spoiled. "I'm leaving, I'm leaving."

Walking downstairs I run into the matron. "Matron, when will we eat?"

"You, new girl. You're late."

I give her a strange look. "Aki, isn't here yet."

"Well she's late to." The matron snapped

"I wasn't told what time I should be down by." This woman is getting me fed up.

You shouldn't talk in your head so much snakeling. That shows you have problems with your mental health.

You are the problem I have with my mental health.

"I thought I told you . . . No matter. Tomorrow be on time. The time you should be down for breakfast is six-thirty. Please be down then. There is some food leftover. You can have that, but hurry, so you can take your bath."

"Yes, ma'am."

I go into the kitchen and grab the food she indicated. I ate it quickly as instructed and went for the baths. When I got there most of the girls were already in and I entered after striping my clothing off once more.

"Are you the new girl?" One girl who has green hair asked.

"Of course she is. No one else here has purple hair of any shade." This girl had brown hair and silver eyes. "Nice to meet you new girl." She holds her hand out and I grab it. We shake. "I'm Fumiko. What's your name?"

I look her in the eyes and measure her. Her power, her smarts, her likelihood of survival. She trust to easily, I said to Botis, Yes she does. But that girl in the back, the one with silver hair. She seems to be good. She's suspicious without being too obvious. For a child, but we can feel her eyes. Her powers interesting too. . . I do this as I say "Hi I'm Rei, nice to met you. I'm rooming with Aki. Does anyone like her here?" I implied that I didn't like her with the last question.

"None of us really likes her, but we have to tolerate her. She's the staffs river and they hurt us if we're not nice to her. Oh, and I'm Hotaru. Nice to meet ch Rei-chan!" This is the green haired girl. She may survive. A wary person hidden by a cheerful mask. Giving a warning. It's not too discreet, but still smart and careful.

Yes that one also is one that will live, but there's another strange energy around her.

Can you think about what that means, because you've mentioned that with two of these girls.

I will snakeling don't worry.

"Nice to meet you too Hotaru-chan." I say brightly

"Hey Gina-chan introduce yourself." Hotaru practically yells.

"Hi Rei-chan," she said. You can tell she's really shy, because she looks down and won't meet people's eyes. Or rather she is putting on a really good act. How did her act get so good. Even Hotaru-chan's act isn't as good. "I'm Gina. It is nice to meet you."

"Ne, Rei-chan" Fumiko said, "Did you know your parents or are you a transfer?"

I look down and take a deep breath. "I lived with my parents and brother. They were killed by missing-nin. I just got out of the hospital and ninja are still hunting the missing-nin." I know I'm crying now. I miss Ryuu.

"I'm really sorry." Fumiko quickly responded, 'I shouldn't have asked such a question. Please, forgive me."

"It's alright," I whisper, "You didn't know."

"I should've realized. The way you were brought in should've said that." She bent her head in a quick bow of apology.

"It's really alright." I say firmly

"If you're sure. Well when-if you're ready you can share later." This is Hotaru

I nod. I probably will never share my secrets with anyone, unless I need to with my teammates in desperate situations. I'll probably die for doing that though. Now Rei, I don't think they'll order you dead because of me. These ninja's mostly understand that if they kill you they'll release me. He laughs after that. Don't worry. I won't let them kill you.

"I'm coming in now!" That was Aki. The girl entered the bath. "This water is horrible. You girls need to be better." Her tone was cruel.

There was a course of "I'm sorry"s and "We'll try harder"s. This is disgusting how they act with this girl. They conform so much, just because she's the favorite of the staff. This is why I don't really like humans and orphanages.

I really don't like them that much either.

Of course. You're a demon. You don't like most humans in general.

Gina whispers in my ear, "I really don't like her. I'm sorry you have to bunk with her."

I laugh quietly and whisper back, "It's not your fault. But what do you think your going to do, like where do you want to go to school." This was a question directed at Gina, Fumiko, and Hotaru.

Gina was the first to respond. "I want to be a kunoichi, my mom told me that my dad was a shinobi and I want to find him." She looked at me and blushed. "He doesn't know I exist."

The Hotaru, "I really want to be a kunoichi too. I want to prove my worth. That I can do it." I send her a questioning look and she looks away. Probably family that abandoned her for being Different. Only civilians are born with hair like that. They probably didn't like it.

Or she's a bastard child.

Or that.

"Unlike these two. I want to be a nurse. Maybe I'll help patch them up someday." Fumiko laughed "And you too I'm guessing?"

"And me." I respond, "I want to be a kunoichi too. My mama and baba helped me and my brother to learn some things already. It's fun!"

Gina looked interested "Maybe after baths can you show us some?"

"Sure" I said with a shrug of my shoulders. "Sounds good. Maybe I can teach you some too."

Hotaru smiled like a demon, "That was the plan."

After the bath

Fumiko leads us to a empty lot far enough away from orphanage.

"Aki never likes to go that far from the orphanage." She said "It's best to avoid her completely especially with what we're doing. It's definitely not something we should be doing. No one but the clan children learn this before schools. Wait. Are you a clan child?"

"No" I said shaking my head. "Wandering families usually teach their children early, because then there safer. They can protect themselves from bandits then. Which i why I now so much. I started learning at four. I know more then a few things.

"So," Hotaru said, "what do we do first."

"Nothing glamorous." I say with a laugh, "Just chakra control. After all you need to control something before you can use it."

"Aw" Hotaru moaned

But Gina responded with "What do we do first?"

"Well first you have to meditate. Calm yourself down. Imagine your chakra, it's path, it's flow. Let it tell you where it goes. What color it is, if you listen hard enough then it may even tell you it's type-though most people use a type of paper for that.

We all sit down and close our eyes. I welcome my chakra path. The soft purple color and it's connection to the pure black system that is Botis' system.

Botis do you think I should really teach them this?

Do you think you can make allies or even friends with these people?

Yes.

Then you have your answer.

Thank you. But do you have any idea what you saw as wrong with them?

Silly girl. I saw nothing as wrong, simply that they were different. Gina and Hotaru are both from clans, at least half. Gina has a dog like smell around her along with a lightning smell. Hotaru smells like a wet day in the forest along with bugs. Guess where they're from.

Gina I don't remember what it's called, but isn't there only one member left, o she's a bastard child. Hotaru is from the Aburame clan, maybe a clan father and a civilizing mother. Both Gina's and Hotaru's mothers died some time ago and they've been living here a long time. Gina knows who her father hides it, but wants to meet him. Hotaru doesn't know these things about her father. Correct?

Pretty much what I thought. Kind of an obvious thing if you know what they smell like. Right?

"Reiii-chan." Hotaru can't sit still at all. It's hard to believe she's part Abumere.

"Yes Hotaru-chan." I said raising my eyebrows.

"I can see the color and circulation of my chakra what do I do now?"

"You can? That's faster then most."

"I can see mine too." Gina whispers

"Can you Fumiko?" I ask already knowing the answer.

"No, I can't. You guys move on, I'll practice more."

"If you say so. So the next step isn't all that exciting. Take a leaf. Put it on your forehead. You have to hold it on your forehead using only chara."

"So not hard." Hotaru groaned.

"It is hard Hotaru-chan," Gina said, "You haven't tried it."

A nod.

"You don't have to master it. We are starting the academy in a few months. This is basicly what you'll be doing for sometime. Maybe we should work on physical instead." I advised

"Tomorrow." Gina said, "We should practice this well it's in our heads instead of tomorrow where it's just a memory. But we should do some tomorrow, still."

"Good idea. I think." Is my response. I pick up a leaf and put it on my forehead. "If you need help, just ask and I'll try." I close my eyes and go back into meditation.

I definitely like them. They really are cool.

If you say so snakeling, but still be careful. Don't reveal yourself as anything other than wander's daughter.

I'll be more careful Botis. Don't worry.

I open my eyes "It's lunch girls, should we go back to the orphanage."

"No, they don't feed anyone lunch other than Aki." Fumiko responded

"How disgusting, do they give people money for lunch?" I thought they would

"Nope, we go without lunch, we only get breakfast and dinner." Fumiko looked like she was both disgusted and that she didn't care.

"Sorry for interrupting your meditating, you can go back to it unless you want to work on the physical aspect?"

"Why not?" Was Hotaru response. Gina nodded.

"No thanks." Was Fumiko's response.

"Why not Fumiko-chan?" Gina asked

"I'm not going to be a kunoichi, I want to be a nurse." Was her response.

I nodd. It does make sense, putting effort into what really matters for your like and future.

"We're just going to run laps, It helps with stamina. That's really important in chara control too." I state clapping my hands together.

"Well someone sounds like a jonin-sensei right now." I turn around. I was the shinobi that questioned me. He's not wearing his masked so I'll avoid showing what I know him.

"Sir?" I ask

"Rei-chan I want to talk to you. Just because you think everyone's idiots doesn't mean they are. What did your family's killers really look like?"

I faltered He knew, how is that possible?

I told you, you were being cocky snakeling.

I swallowed. "Their faces weren't that clear, it was a blur. The blood was like blood colored masks in the air." It's true. I could only see them because of you Botis.

"I'm keeping an eye on you young lady." And with that he disappeared.

"Why would you lie to the shinobi?" Gina asked

"I didn't not really. I paraphrased everything and apparently he didn't like that." Was my response.

Rei you were being risky. The best lies are always part truth part lie. You didn't put enough truth in the first lie.

"Let's go back to running. We still have three hours before we have to be back. We should make the most of it." Gina said. Then she turn and started a slow run. She was trying to save energy.

After three hours of working out

"We have to go back now. We don't want to be late for baths." Fumiko said getting up and starting to walk. The rest of us got up more slowly, still being sore.

We walked to the orphanage and went in.

"Time for dinner." The matron called out. We went into the dinner hall and sat down. There was a bowl of ramen in front of each person.

"Eat quickly," Gina whispered in my ear, "So we can get to the baths quickly. It's easier that way." We all finish eating quickly and get of to leave. We go into the baths and start to wash.

Hotaru turned to me. "The evening is for washing so it's quick, the morning is the time for soaking and taking. Try to be done before Aki comes in so you can go to sleep before here. Do not disturb her at all. Alright."

I nod remembering what they said earlier about the matron punishing those who are mean to, hurt, or are rude to Aki.

After we're done we get dressed and go to bed just missing Aki.

I hate people like Aki who are spoiled, why don't you just let me take care of it.

Bosti, she hasn't done anything, if she hurts one of us or does something that results in that you can take care of her, but please not before.

Fine if you say so.

So it seems she probably won't turn out like Sasuke. Don't know how it happened, but it did. Sometimes these stories write themselves. So for when new chapters will come out I'm not sure either once a week or once every two weeks. It depends on Whether I have drama or Forensics then if I'm busy it might be two weeks if I'm not busy or there's days off then maybe more the once a week. I will be unpredictable.

I listened to a hell of a lot of song writing them and I'm not going to list them.


End file.
